


Secret Dealings in Relationships

by Megane



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aloof Guys Learn Intimacy, First Time, Haphephobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu thinks about on how he and Libra moved their relationship forward. As unexpected of a turn as that was, he'll never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Dealings in Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this September 19th, and I tried to salvage what I had. I – ah, hm. You'll be the judges if I succeeded or not. I'm sure I'll come back and continuously touch up on this.

Lon’qu wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it surely wasn’t this.

After they had shared several conversations — of both deep and joking variety — Lon’qu never expected himself to have a… friend, like he had found in Libra. He had also not expected that he would get closer to the war monk nor had he expected for them to share a kiss one quiet night away from camp, away from a burning city. At first glance, it wasn’t meant to be romantic. It was a strange gut reaction that hit him. The warrior pressed his lips together, lost in his own thoughts. His gaze drifted over towards the war monk in question. He was fine now, but Lon'qu remembered the day that started it all very well.

  
\---- ---- ---- ----  


Libra had tried to pray, but the saint’s hands shook violently at times. He was so shaken up by the slaughter that Lon’qu could see the strain on his face. That distress disturbed him for one reason or another. The group wanted to linger, but it felt awkward just staring at the burning city. Libra seemed inconsolable. When they finally went away to scout what laid ahead, Lon’qu waited quietly in the high grass, keeping a watch out for any adversaries. Libra sometimes heard the assassin quietly shuffling in the thicket but moved not from his place. His jaw tensed as he prayed to Naga for the spirits of the fallen. He downed the already deep down compulsion to pray for the “justice” of those who caused this.

It wasn’t that he was a vengeful saint, no. Or rather, he tried not to be. He had traveled far with the other Heroes, and he had seen many things. While that opened his mind, it also made him critical of the world. Perhaps too much so. He needed to pray more.

When Libra finally pulled himself away from his meditations, Lon’qu stood from his position and quietly came to the blond's side. They walked abreast and soon rejoined the others, keeping a suspicious lookout for bandits. The saint was ill at ease. It flowed off of him like rushing water. Lon’qu reached out and grabbed Libra by the wrist, instructed him to ‘calm down’, and then gave him a kiss firm on the lips. The blond was taken aback only briefly. He was surprised as the need to jerk away mixed with the calming effect the kiss seemed to have, though it could have been a trick of the mind.

When they separated, Libra gave Lon'qu a critical look. The brunet had not reacted. He tried to keep his face as even as possible, but the blond could see that the warrior's brows were tightly knit together. Much like his own. The monk briefly rifled through his mind for the proper reaction. He found only a strange, confusing emptiness edged by his repulsion of being touched. Even then, the disgust was only slight. At a loss, he joked with a small “I suppose I should thank you?” It was a funny choice of words, consider he never did. They didn’t speak of it after. They didn’t bring it up at all and they didn't touch intimately again. It was almost as if it didn’t happen.

That was until Lon’qu felt the gentle rocking on his shoulder one night by the campfire. Libra nervously pulled the right side of his long, blond hair back and muttered something softly before leaning in. Lon’qu barely registered the words, though it didn’t matter. The saint’s thin lips pressed against his own. The myrmidon, still in his sleepy state, was unable to reciprocate like he wanted to. He wasn’t exactly sure how that would have been, but it probably would have been better than the half-hearted attempt he first went with. He made up for it, days later, when Libra was almost certain the moment was behind them. They were even, surely. Lon’qu listened to Robin, Frederick, Chrom, and a few others map out a new course of action. They called on Lissa and Libra as consulting clerics. Admittedly, Lon’qu _half-listened_ to the plans, knowing well enough by now that he would either be led in battle or left to do as he wished. Either was fine with him, though he still preferred the latter.

The group soon emptied out of the room. Lissa clapping her hands on Chrom’s arm as she enthused about the new city they were in. Lon'qu followed Fredrick and Robin as the two of them talked in more detail about their plans. Chrom tried to join in, but Lissa soon protested, saying that they were going to burn themselves out if they talked so seriously. Robin sighed with a smile, saying it was probably true. Lon'qu stepped out of the small group and chose to lean against a recessed corridor, crossing his arms over his abdomen. Libra brought up the rear, calmly closing the door behind them. When he passed by, Lon’qu took his wrist and drew him closer. They kissed in secret in the shadows of the corridor.

And it progressed like that: the two alternatively surprising each other with little private shows of affection. They never agreed to start this way, but that’s how it went for weeks, for a couple of months. As time went on, they wanted to be more daring. The chaste exchanges no longer proved to be enough. It was… a step in some direction that eventually lead them to sit down together and start planning something. They didn't want to change the surprises, per se. They just wanted to lead up to one absolute moment, something that had to be prepared carefully. Libra took into account their surroundings. Lon'qu muttered the reactions of their teammates should the two try to leave with others around. The planning, though always meticulous, would fall through the minute the team uprooted and went somewhere new. And each time, the secret couple was set right back at the beginning.

Libra suggested, with much deliberation, that he and Lon'qu talk about what they would even like. That way, once they were settled and found a place, they wouldn't... fumble about like a couple of buffoons and waste an opportunity. Lon'qu agreed, though both amused and embarrassed by the mental imagery. Such a provocative topic was sprinkled in with some of their normal conversations. It was strange being so honest and intimate with mere words. Lon'qu wondered if this would be something that Libra would truly be comfortable with or if he would fall through in the end. He knew what he wanted, but the monk was sometimes much harder to figure out. As the conversations passed and built in variety, they began to share a quiet thread of excitement. No, true anticipation.

They hoped to different degrees that no one would be around—that their plan would come to fruition. Of course, their first few attempts weren't perfect, but they worked together with unspoken teamwork to change their mood. Libra once saw Nowi wandering around a corner and switched the topic to a previous blunder in battle. Lon’qu paused before giving back a deadpan response that, without his meaning to, was rather funny. If only because of how dry of a response it was. Gaius came about with a bag full of new treats, and Lon'qu pushed Libra into the corridor, criticizing the monk on his hand to hand combat. The thief stopped and looked between the two of them. Libra apologized, both to Gaius and Lon'qu, before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. The redhead shook his head.

        "Couldn't even wait to go outside, huh?" He walked by Lon'qu. "Musta really laid one on the guy—his face is red."

The two froze, suspecting that the thief was onto them, but their fears quickly melted when Gaius remarked how Libra's androgyny was a bonus distraction against the enemy. Libra's shoulders slumped as he let out a quiet sigh. Lon'qu stepped closer and muttered his apology, but they didn't press their luck that day. Only after more deliberation, discussions, and quick topic changes did they finally have a chance. The group bunkered down in a town, having been run haggard by so many days of nonstop travel. They found time in the midst of the day when most of the group was out. Lon’qu snuck into Libra’s quarters, and the two of them quietly enjoyed each other’s company.

At first they did nothing. They kissed, perhaps, but it was so familiar to them that they no longer thought about it. Then they touched. Libra had more of a chance to stroke over Lon’qu’s biceps than the assassin could touch of the saint’s body as a whole. But that soon changed after a while. The kisses deepened. Libra’s pale cheeks warmed as he tipped his head. Their lips parted, and Lon’qu stroked his tongue over the saint’s, enjoying the soft exhale that was breathed back into his mouth. He could have smirked but did nothing to ruin the moment. They undressed slowly and distracted each other with their affections. But as they continued, they became more committed to the idea that they would soon lay together. Lon’qu parted to ask what their lubricant would be. It was a hard question to ask, but thankfully, the blond came up with an answer. Lon'qu liked his reaction. Libra cleared his throat and turned his head away, pointing up to a plump looking glass jar on the shelf. Lon’qu stood and walked closer to the bookshelf. As he did, Libra sat up straighter as an idea flooded into his mind.

The assassin examined the jar, slowly turning it and examined its contents. After a moment, he returned and sat the jar on the bed sheets. Libra reached up and coaxed the male to turn around. His face didn’t give away any emotion, he hoped. The only thing that gave away his situation was the blush that decorated his cheeks. Lon’qu obliged—and was only a little surprised when the blond began to strip him of his lower garments. Fine, fine. It was all coming away anyway. Libra adjusted himself and pulled himself away from his ‘lover’. He softly encouraged the brunet to sit down, and Lon’qu found himself nestled between the blond saint’s legs.

Libra hooked his chin on the assassin’s shoulder, watching his expression. Lon’qu took a few steady breaths as he felt the thinner fingers wrap around his sex. The brunet exhaled, trying to get used to the unfamiliar touch. He groaned softly as Libra started. The strokes were slow and careful as Libra tried to refrain from too much friction of skin-on-skin. The blond lifted his head, pressing kiss to Lon’qu’s unbandaged shoulder. He complimented the brunet as a warrior, though he soon called the assassin reckless at times. A breathy chuckle left Lon’qu, but he didn’t deny it. As Libra worked, Lon'qu reached over and grabbed the jar. He opened the lid and stuck two of his fingers into the substance. He grunted Libra’s name and nudged the saint’s hand with his wrist. Libra soon stopped his movements (which made Lon'qu breath out steadily through his nostrils). The brunet pressed his fingers against the blond’s palm. Libra wrapped his fingers around the slick digits, watching as the myrmidon’s fingers slipped slowly from his grasp. He opened his palm, evaluated the coverage, and returned his hand to Lon’qu’s sex.

It was fun to watch the myrmidon’s expressions. Lon’qu raised the back of his hand to his mouth, muffling the already minute grunts and groans he had. When he was just the slightest bit louder (or when the lewd noises from Libra’s stroking was suddenly that much more audible), they would look to the door. The two males tried to devise a way they would get out of the situation, but there was no way. They were almost as good as caught. It was exciting, in its own way.

When Lon’qu was hard, Libra gazed upon the hard shaft for a few moments. He chewed his lip in worry. Lon’qu turned his head slightly, asking Libra if he was reconsidering. No “Are you okay?” or “What’s on your mind?”—just a question about reconsideration, giving Libra an out if he wanted one. After a few seconds, Libra shook his head and tucked his face against the brunet’s neck. No, he wouldn’t change his mind now. He wanted this. It was strange to admit it out loud and in this situation. The true reality struck him in that moment, but it was okay.

The feeling was mutual.

They changed positions; Libra stood, and Lon’qu sat. The blond leaned forward a bit and grabbed his lover (ah, they could call each other that, right..?) by both shoulders as a wave of internal nausea hit him. He grit his teeth, and Lon’qu held him by the triceps. No questions. Libra just needed a moment. When it passed, he stood, turned around, undressed. The wariness slowly subsided as he stripped down his final layers. The shyness (perhaps?) and embarrassment (definitely) set in when Lon’qu chose to prep him. The brunet leaned forward after coating his fingers in the jar’s substance. He nipped at the blond’s lower back, causing a chill to jet straight up Libra’s spine—almost making the monk go completely weak in the knees.

        _“How did you ever figure that out?” Lon’qu had asked._  
 _“I was scratching my lower back and then…”_  
 _“Ah.”_

Yes, useful knowledge. A very simple way to figure out such a strange thing about oneself, but at least Libra figured that out on his own. Not that he would have had anyone touch him before.

Before Lon’qu that was, and even then, that took some time.

It was good that they had those open and honest talks then, though Lon'qu wouldn't have objected to finding out himself. Hm...

Libra sighed softly in content, spread his legs, and leaned forward ever so slightly, placing his hands just above his knees. It was a strange position. It wasn’t one he wanted to think about either. He just decided to enjoy the slickness of Lon’qu’s fingers inside of him. The preparation took some time, but even still, Lon’qu was still completely hard by the end of it. Maybe it was because of the soft almost whimpers that the blond would sometimes let slip. Lon’qu mouthed at the small of the blond’s back and pulled his digits free from the blond once ready. Libra nodded his head. Yes, surely he was ready.

Lon’qu felt thicker inside of him than in his hand… T-that much was… Gods.

Lon’qu hooked his hands under the blond’s thighs, lifting him and lowering him. Libra, reclining back against Lon’qu’s chest, helped by pressing his hands down on the bed to lift his weight. He groaned, letting his head fall back to rest against the brunet’s bandaged shoulder. The pace was slow, trying to get both units familiar with each other. They had been paired together before in battle, but this 'pairing' was something new entirely. And ah, it was actual bliss beyond words.

They picked up the pace by lead of Libra’s actions. The blond sat his head up, pressing his lips together as the pleasure crept over him. He moved his hands forward, placing them between their legs. His dull nails scratched at the bedding as he drew in a longer gasp. Oh, how he tried not to moan out loud, but the noise still came out breathy and dreamlike. Lon’qu groaned, muffling his pleasure against the blond’s shoulder.

Libra found the mind to squeeze around Lon’qu’s thrusting cock, actually disrupting the myrmidon’s movements for a moment. The blond laughed weakly. “Stay focused,” he teased, though trying to sound nonchalant in tone. In response, Lon’qu drew a hand away from under Libra’s thigh and teasingly stroked over the monk’s tilted shaft. The subsequent squeeze around the brunet’s need was accidental, and Lon’qu actually did give a small smile when he pulled his hand away. He set it on the bed at first, wanting to stabilize himself, before burying his cock inside of Libra. He muttered something Libra couldn't catch – probably a pardon? – and adjusted himself. Lon’qu sat up straighter and set his free hand on the narrow hip, leaning his weight forward against his lover.

They balanced each other as Libra was still somewhat reclined against him. The saint tilted his body to the right, looking over his left shoulder see to Lon’qu’s face. He laughed gently, admiring the assassin’s concentrated expression. Libra knew that face from the stress of battle when Lon’qu tried his damnedest not to show his pain or fatigue. But now…? Libra leaned his weight back more, reached up a hand, and touched Lon’qu’s face, softly asking if he was enjoying himself. Oh, it was obvious what the answer was.

Lon’qu’s cheeks took on a nice shade of light pink, and when able, the brunet moaned lowly into the air. But still. To _hear it_ from Lon’qu’s mouth was just as satisfying as seeing the subtle tells. Lon’qu grunted and decided not to give Libra a verbal answer. Libra arched his back as his lover thrust in deep. Lon’qu hit something so blindingly, beautifully erotic; Libra trembled, and his toes curled, nails dully scratching at the brunet’s face. Lon’qu countered with “Don’t get distracted now. Repeat your question”.

Libra fought a smile and barely opened his eyes, gazing to his lover. He might have muttered something playfully insulting, but the words were lost amongst their soft moans. Lon’qu leaned back and dragged Libra down against him. The assassin’s hips thrust up faster and harder into his lover. Libra reached down and scratched at Lon’qu’s inner thigh, gasping deeply and taking in hasty breaths. His mouth stayed open in a wide ‘O’ shape. He felt the heat and pleasure mixing dangerously inside of him. He tried so hard to keep his enjoyment down, to turn everything into a breathy utterance, but Lon'qu was making that a difficult task.

He arched his back, lifting away from Lon’qu’s chest, and the assassin possessively pulled his lover back closer to him. That earned him a whimper, followed by a “If we get caught…” (though the threat was never finished). They raced towards their shared orgasm, wanting desperately for the other male to finish at the same time. They let out muted groans, bodies slowing down and easing against each other. The two steadily ground against each other, trying to drag out the last few moments of bliss until they went still. Their movements were a bit lazy as they readjusted themselves for a few post-orgasm kisses. Libra sighed in content. When the bliss had mostly faded away, Lon’qu pulled out.

Libra sat in the brunet's lap, not wanting to move at all. They eventually stood up; the movement felt foreign to Libra, but he managed. They gathered their clothing and pulled on their garments.

It was going to be an adventure heading to the baths, but —

They looked to each other. Lon’qu’s hand paused on the door handle. After fidgeting with his robes, Libra lifted his head and held his lover's gaze.

—it would be worth it.

 


End file.
